Lembranças
by Looy
Summary: Quando se pensa primeiro nas outras pessoas se esquece de que sua felicidade também é importante. Ela pode acabar se tornando uma doce lembrança. U.N. RomancexDrama One shot Presente para a Lary Sensei DeidaraxTemari


Naruto não é meu, isso sim uma gigante porcaria mais um dia ele será

**Naruto não é meu ele pertence ao seu criador.**

**Estilo da Fic: **Romance/Drama

**Personagens: **TemarixDeidara

**Tipo da Fic: **Oneshot

_**Lembranças**_

_Depois de uma longa perseguição os dois ninjas param no meio do deserto, ofegantes e cansados não disseram nada só ficaram fitando-se. _

_Estavam frente a frente, olhos nos olhos, não entendiam a hesitação em se atacarem, porem ficar se olhando daquela maneira parecia mais cômodo e interessante._

_O homem loiro fez menção em começar a luta mais desistiu no meio do caminho, não tinha dentro de si a coragem para tentar machuca-la, preferia se ferir a que algo fosse feito contra ela._

_Suspirando profundamente ela jogou o leque no chão e sem entender as próprias ações caminhou até o pequeno lago que havia no deserto. _

_Molhando delicadamente os pés na água fresta ela sentou-se na borda do laguinho._

_Seguindo com o olhar cada gesto da garota ele sentiu o coração palpitar quando ela sentou-se e o olhou de esguia, como se disse para que ele senta-se ao seu lado._

_Sem pensar muito o homem sentou-se ao lado garota. Ficaram ali apreciando a companhia um do outro._

_Em alguns momentos ele tentou dizer algo, mais nenhuma palavra saiu dos lábios finos e avermelhados. Arrumando a franja que havia se desalinhado ele suspirou profundamente._

_- Você entende o que esta acontecendo? – o tom meio triste se notava da voz masculina._

_Receosa a garota abraçou-se e fitou o sol por alguns instantes._

_- Não – explicou a loira em quanto deitava na areia semi úmida -._

_Os olhos azuis se fecharam por alguns instantes, suspirando profundamente ele tirou o casaco negro e começou a mexer os pés dentro da margem._

_- Não entendendo porque daquele ataque ao meu irmão?! – ela disse irritada em quanto se virava para fitar o loiro -._

_- Só segui ordens – ele retrucou calmamente -._

_Sentindo as pupilas pesarem a loira se esforçava para não dormi, não por medo de ser atacada mais porque queria aproveitar a companhia dele.._

_- Durma, eu fico aqui zelando pelo seu sono – sorrindo de canto ele levantou a mão para afagar a cabeça da jovem mais desistiu no caminho -._

_- Não quero – ela respondeu em quanto pegou levemente nos dedos do loiro – Deidara._

_Apertando a mão cheia de areia da loira ele a olhou com carinho._

**Escutando a voz do irmão mais novo ela acordou de suas lembranças, há alguns meses tinha descoberto que amava um inimigo e por isso se sentia a maior das traidoras.**

**Se ele fosse um simples inimigo seria mais fácil de entender, mas ele além de tudo havia tentando matar o seu irmão mais novo e destruir a vila que ela tanto gostava.**

**Porem seu coração foi dilacerado com a noticia que acabara de receber, quem ela amava escondido havia morrido.**

**Não conseguia acreditar que teve chances de fugir e viver esse amor proibido, não conseguiu porque sempre colocou os interesses da vila e dos irmãos na frente da sua felicidade.**

**E agora já não havia mais como ela pensar em si própria, se culpava por não ter sido mais egoísta, deveria ter passado por cima de todos pra ser feliz, só que o mundo não espera e agora ela estava sem ele.**

- Quem o matou? – **o tom frio foi evidente na voz rouca da loira -.**

**O ruivo a olhou com certa dor no coração, sabia que a irmã gostava do inimigo mais nunca tinha revelado para ela, e com pesar no coração ele tentou mudar de assunto para não feri-la mais.**

- Isso já não tem mais importância e agora Baki vamos continuar...

**Sem entender ele olhou-a firmemente.**

**Sua irmã segurava com força seu braço em quanto o olhava profundamente.**

- Eu perguntei quem o matou? **– ela perguntou novamente mais agora a raiva era evidente em sua voz -.**

- Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke **– ele respondeu meio irritado pela ação da irmã -.**

**Quando ela ouviu o nome do assassino do seu amado foi como se uma grande bomba tivesse explodido dentro de si.**

**Sem dizer mais nada saiu de dentro da sala do kazegake e foi direto ao seu quarto.**

**Trancando a porta do quarto ela começou a deixar as lagrimas rolarem por sua face, sentia que não teria mais forças pra viver.**

**Sempre achou que amor era algo incomodo e que só atrapalharia a existência das pessoas, mais quando se viu apaixonada percebeu como estava errada.**

**Apesar de amar quem não devia, ela sabia que era um sentimento bom e que deveria tentar vive-lo, porem agora já não tinha mais oportunidade de fazê-lo.**

**Deitada e olhando para o tento a loira fechou os olhos lentamente e de imediato a figura dele apareceu em sua mente.**

**O sorriso desdenhoso, o olhar explosivo, apesar de terem ficado pouquíssimo tempo juntos ela se lembrava perfeitamente de cada gesto e das feições do loiro.**

**Um sorriso triste se formou nos lábios marrons, levantando ela foi até a janela do quarto e ficou ali admirando o por do sol.**

- Eu agora entendo o que era aquilo que nós sentimos **– abraçando a si mesma uma ultima lagrima desceu pela pasce amorenada -.**

- Era amor – **ela disse antes de fechar os olhos e ir deitar novamente. **

**Como se a sua vida estivesse sendo tirada lentamente ela dormiu, sem esperança e vontade de acorda, só queria viver as poucas mais marcantes lembranças que tinha do seu rápido e profundo amor. **

**Agora poderia ter certeza que o amor era algo inútil mais dolorido também, e não queria mais sentir aquela dor deprimente.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Desculpe Lari-Sensei pela super demora de postar o seu presente e eu já tinha passado pra você né, mais dei uma mudadinha, espero que sinceramente você goste e foi do fundo do meu coração. Não foi a melhor fic do mundo mais quando eu fizer ela vai ser um presente pra você._

_Espero que outras pessoas que tenham lido ou que leram gostem, e foi muito bom escrever essa pequenina oneshot. Obrigada por quem ler e comentar e quem ler e não comentar também._

_Beijos, Looy. _


End file.
